Family Business
by Phillix
Summary: She is a Templar that lost her son 10 years ago, and she is the objective of an assassin, but maybe the assassin is the person that she loves most in the world -Oneshot-


**Family Business**

Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft

We're following a lead to find another sage, it's an important mission, and we need to find him before the assassins, but when I see my desk I can't think in another thing, I have here the same thing that I have had since the first time I became a Templar and a high executive of Abstergo, I have my computer, which is changed every year for a newer model, I also have my Templar ring, a gun in the drawers, because I know that any day an assassin will come after me, and my most treasured item, the photo, there are four persons in that photo, first is me, next to me is my husband, he is hugging our first daughter, Jennifer, and I have in my arms our second son, Alexander.

-Happy Birthday, Alexander, if you were still with us today would have been your 18 birthday, the time really flies, your dad and I will love you forever, and your sister became a beautiful woman- I thought.

I opened an old file in the computer dated from 10 years ago and I read the title again, that painful title, "Kid dies in an explosion after birthday party".

The tears are flowing in my face, I step up and go to the bathroom to clean myself.

When I'm back at my office, I close the file, and turn down the computer, even the Templars need to sleep.

"Alexander, my baby, everything I've done, is to make a better world, we are the ones who will bring order to this chaotic and anarchist world that the assassins want", in that time I realized that I actually said it, it doesn't matter, the only ones that are here at these hours are the guards.

"I guess it's time to go home and go to bed", I put everything in my purse, and get out of the office, when I got near the little office of the guards I said with a loud voice, "Good night, see you tomorrow", I expected an answer but it didn't came, I hoped they had fallen asleep, but when I opened the office, I saw their blood in the floor, I knew I wasn't alone, I felt that fear, I thanked that every night I put my gun in my purse, just as Vidic suggested me.

I grabbed the gun and started to move to the main door, I have never used a gun before, I know how to shoot, but the practice with is different than the reality. Is the assassin or me.

I knew that I needed to keep calm, but it was something hard, I don't know how much time I spend but felt like an eternity, I felt I was being watched, but I continued to walk, and to find an exit.

"Rest in peace", the last thing I've heard before that, I tried to turn but I felt the hidden blade in my side, I knew that it was the end of my life, but I shot the gun to the assassin, I tried to take him with me.

We fell, and I saw his face, half of his face had a burn scar, but his face, I could't believe he is Alexander.

"Oh my God, what I've done!", now I'm really crying, not for me, but for what I've done.

-His wound is not so deep, maybe I can save him-

I repeated this though as a mantra, while I tried to get close to him.

When I'm close to him I, see his face, his birthmark, his scar caused by the explosion I believe, I take out my blouse and try to use it to stop his bleeding, I feel weaker, I feel sleepy, but there's something I need to do before go to sleep, I press with all my force to stop the bleeding, but when I see my own body, under my bra, I see my blood running out of my body.

"Why are you helping me, you are a Templar and I came to kill you", he said.

"Yes I'm a Templar but I'm also your mother, and I will save my son even if I die", I said, did I try to sound cool?, I don't know maybe I'm just saying random things, it's hard to think

"Did you said "my mother"?", he asked, but it was just to confirm, I believe, he already made this connection, or not, I don't know, my mind is getting foggy.

"Yes"…, I feel sleepy,

-tomorrow I will take you home, you will get to know your dad and your sister, and we're going to celebrate all the birthday parties you missed, and we're going to be a happy family-

I feel my body falling in defeat, I don't know if what I see is the brightest light or the darkest shadow.

There are so many things that I want to tell you, and many others that I want to hear from you but:

"You have to live", those were my last words, before departing from this world.


End file.
